The Toughest Challenge
by DTRAIN14
Summary: Kim and Ron have to compete in an underground martial arts competition, only they have to work with GJ to help take down Shego and Monkeyfist. Who are trying to earn money so they can fund their next evil plan. Kim and Ron will have to train, fight, and be in in disguise so they can win the competition and stop Shego and Monkeyfist from getting the money they need. Post STD.


It was a beautiful summer day Middleton Colorado. It was especially beautiful at Lake Middleton where most of the students who will be college freshman once summer ends are hanging out.

"Cannonball!" yelled Ron Stoppable after he jumped into the cold lake from a rope swing tied to a nearby tree.

Ron emerged from the water and looked at all of his victims. Everyone who was already in the water was even more drenched. This included Kim, Monique, Felix, Tara, Josh, and Rufus. Everyone gave him the same dirty look. All of a sudden Ron was enveloped in waves from everyone's splashing combined.

"Ok ok stop guys, I get it no cannonballs in the lake" Ron was coughing as he rushed to get to shore before he got splashed some more. He then took refuge on his towel on the shore and started to soak up some sun. Within a few minutes everyone followed.

After some sun bathing most of the kids had a chicken tournament in the lake. Josh and Monique beat everyone Including Kim and Ron. After the chicken tournament everyone saw the sky turning pink. This means their curfews were almost up. At this point everyone started piling their things back into their cars. Once all the teens said their goodbyes Kim and Ron headed to their modified sloth.

"Hey Ron, I'm kind of tired, why don't you be the best boyfriend in the world and drive us out of here"

"You got it KP, you're the best" Kim wasn't really tired but she knew how much Ron loved driving the sloth. Even with its purple paint job.

"Please Ron, it's no big. Just don't drive it into water again" She said with a slight smirk at the memory associated with that comment.

"It was an honest mistake"

"It was, but it still is a funny memory"

"On a brighter note your parents don't expect us back for another hour and a half. What do we do?"

"I think a little trip to lookout point is due. Don't you agree?"

"Booyah! Let's go"

Lookout point is the local place where teenagers can go make out in a safe environment which is free from adults, and in Kim and Ron's case tweebs. Plus the view is spectacular

Ron immediately popped a U-turn and headed to lookout point. Fifty yards away Ron found himself at a red light.

"Just my luck a red liiiiiii" Ron shouted as he was falling in a very big, very fast elevator that took him, Kim, Rufus, and the car.

Kim was startled for a minute, and then she remembered the last time she and Ron dropped through pipes like this.

"Calm down Ron this is just Global Justice's way of contacting us"

"Why now?"

"I don't know. Let's hope it's not urgent"

Suddenly they noticed the elevator slowing down. Soon enough they were standing on the familiar white tiles of the GJ underground headquarters.

"Hello Kim and Ron sorry to bring you here so suddenly but this can't wait" said a stern looking Doctor Director.

"What is the problem Dr. D" asked Ron

"We have been tracking Monkey Fist and Shego. Apparently they have been training with each other and they have been up to some suspicious activity. One thing we are worried about is that they both have entered in a high stakes martial arts competition.

"What does this have to do with us exactly?" asked Kim

"I'm glad you asked. As you know Shego and Drakken have been given Full pardons for all of their crimes after the situation that happened after your graduation last week.

"Don't remind me. My family and I are still working on fixing the house"

"Anyway…the government has taken most of her belongings and the money they proved she has taken illegally. But we believe that Shego is going to go bad again and the only way she can get a lot of money quickly is by winning this competition. The purse is two million dollars. We believe that she can use this money to restart a bigger empire and we don't know where Drakken is but we think he will join her if she wins this competition"

"So you want us both to compete in this competition and try to stop them from winning"

"You're right Ron but we want you two to win. So as of tomorrow morning you and Kim are going to be enrolled in our crime fighting class along with our new recruits. I recommend you get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day"

"Wait so you're telling me that you want Ron and I to train everyday up until the start of the competition?"

"I'm sorry to ask this much of you two but there are many people there who would notice my agents in a second. The last thing we want is for people to get hurt. Besides with Ron's Tai Shing Pek War and your six styles of Kung Fu you two will be fine."

"Don't you think that Ron and I would get noticed immediately? I mean any of them could look at a random magazine and our pictures are in them"

"That is why we got you two perfect disguises. You will get them tomorrow."

"If I may say something, Kim and I train every day for hours. Why do you think having us train with your agents would make a difference?"

"You two may know each other's fighting techniques but you don't know how some of the fighters in the competition will fight. My agents can give you two a taste of the tactics the people in the competition will fight"

"Ok I guess Kim and I will be here tomorrow morning. But how do you want us to get here?"

"Oh don't worry about that. We have one of our transportation tubes a block away from Kim's house. Just meet up with each other at 9:00 in the morning tomorrow and start walking. You will find it"

"You got it. See you tomorrow morning Dr. D. Let's go KP."

Kim and Ron got in the car and they were right back at the stop light they were at 45 minutes ago.

**In the car**

"How could you be so enthusiastic about this Ron? We don't know how long we will have to be training for"

"I'm not too enthusiastic about this but it is something we have to do. Believe me I don't want to waste my summer training with the people from GJ. But it comes with the job"

"I guess you're right. But with us going off to college in the fall I don't want to waste a minute of the summer"

"I know KP. But on the bright side we will still get to train together at GJ"

"I guess that is a positive" Kim said with a slight smirk" Once they pulled back into Kim's driveway five minutes after curfew Dr. Possible was waiting on the porch. Ron went up with Kim to the front porch.

"Kim why are you and Ronald so late? We have a strict curfew in this household young lady and I expect you and Ron to honor it." James Possible followed with a stern look to the two teens

"It's nothing we could've controlled. GJ had us stop by for close to an hour"

"Oh, in that case you are forgiven. But next time give us a call if you are going to be late"

"Got it dad" with that Dr. Possible left the front porch and went back inside. He didn't want to stick around for the events that would happen on that front porch. After all he was a teenage boy at one point.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow for training Ron"

"Can't wait" Ron said with a sarcastic tone and a small smirk.

"Oh I think we'll make the best of it" Kim stared at Ron with a slight grin. With that both of them did their annual "ritual" before going in their separate directions"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"You've got to be kidding me. Its morning already?" groaned Kim.

She then got ready for the day. Once she was done getting ready she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" her parents were the only one to answer

"Good morning Kimmiecub. So what do you and Ron have planned for today after you are done at GJ?"

"I have no clue; we don't know how long we will be there. For all we know dinner be over after we're done"

"I didn't know you were spending the entire day at GJ headquarters. It must be pretty big "

"I think so. Especially if it involves Shego and Monkeyfist" Kim looked at the clock on the kitchen wall it read 8:45

"Got to go Mom and Dad bye"

"Bye" they both said in unison.

Once Kim got out of her house she saw Ron down the street heading towards her house.

"Hey KP! Why aren't you at your house?"

"Check your watch, we're running late"

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dr. Director never told us exactly where the tunnel was"

"She said that it was a block away and we will have to walk around. So let's do that"

"Sounds good to me"

Kim and Ron walked around the block prepared for a sudden drop that could come at any moment. They realized their mistake once they let their guards down by holding hands and talking about future summer plans. Out of nowhere they were dropped through the familiar clear tubes that only Global Justice uses"

"Good morning Team Possible. I am glad to see you found the hidden tube"

"Don't you think an elevator that pops out of the ground is better than these tunnels" chimed Ron.

"So what will we be working on today Dr. Director?"

"Today you two won't be fighting, instead you will be learning about your competition"

"But we won't know who we will be fighting since it is a tournament" claimed Ron

"Not unless you're global justice"

Both teenagers looked at each other with confused looks

"I mean we have a couple of informants who we paid off. One of them is in charge of putting together the first matches. But we have a problem; it is a single elimination tournament. We can only use odds to predict your future matches"

"So if there is an upset it can throw our entire training off?" asked Kim

"Correct, so that is why we have to brief you on most of your opponents. You don't realize there are a lot of people in this competition who have been committed of many crimes. Most of them got away with it because there wasn't enough evidence to convict them. The others are out of jail"

"Those are the people who we have to fight?" asked a petrified Ron

"Yes Ron, but this is why we called you two. Don't worry about anything this is just as dangerous as a professional MMA fight. There is a strict code of conduct and because of that there won't be any violence outside the ring, any violence will result in an automatic disqualification"

"So how do we avoid Shego and Monkey Fist?"

"If you will follow me to the science wing we will show you the disguising equipment you will use.

Dr. Director then took the two teens into another room. It was a conference room that had clothes and random pieces of equipment on the table in front of the duo.

"If you will look at the wall we will have your new outfits and disguises. For Kim we have a simple tank top and some running shorts. Plus we will have to dye your hair blonde and give you contacts to make your eyes blue"

"Wait… You're going to dye my hair?" Kim said with a panicked expression on her face. She grabbed her hair in a protective embrace.

"Don't worry, your partner Wade has helped us create a dye that will come off with this special shampoo" She then pointed to a black shampoo bottle on the large conference table"

"_You_ _rock Wade_" Kim thought to herself as she let go of her hair and returned to normal.

"And for Ron we have a slightly different look. We want you to blend in and look like everyone else. That is why I must tell you can't bring your pet Rufus. He will draw unwanted attention"

"Oh man, but Rufus is one quarter of Team Possible"

"I understand that. We just don't want your cover to be blown. Not many bad guys have small rodents on their shoulders"

"At least not any of the cool bad guys" Ron mumbled

"For your disguise we got you a black muscle tee with the sides slit and some matching basketball shorts. We will keep your hair the same but we will give you green eyes using contacts. But the best part is that we will give you a ring from HenchCo."

"But remember what happened when Ron used it last time. It almost cost us losing the pan-dimensional vortex inducer which could've created a crater the size of Nevada"

"We remembered that, that is why we made it a discrete toe ring. Something this small and thin won't be noticed. Plus we toned it down. The original ring was made so that it added on 50 pounds of muscle, this ring is made so that it will add 35 pounds of muscle and some definition"

That comment earned a small glare from Kim.

"Chill out KP the Ronman can handle a little more muscle"

"Do you remember what Rabi Kitz said about being a man doesn't have anything to do with your muscles? I believe you're manly enough without being ripped. I also believe it might make you a bigger target for your opponents"

"With Ron using his Monkey Kung Fu he will be more than ready for the other opponents. We only ask that you and Ron train with us for a little bit and maybe we can work on more things or if you're ready we won't waste your time. But only we decide if you're good to go"

"Ok fine. Wait… who were you talking about when you said we?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this. But Will Du will be the person who will help you two train"

Suddenly two sliding doors opened up and Global Justice's number one agent Will Du came in. He didn't even make eye contact with Kim or Ron, this is something that got aggravated Kim a lot.

"I got a message saying you wanted to see Dr. Director?"

"That is correct. I need someone who is good enough to train alongside Team Possible for an undercover mission they will be helping us with"

Will scanned the two teens with judgmental eyes

"I guess I can help these two amateurs try to place in the tournament"

"Will that won't do we have to get at least one of them to win"

"I don't know if that is even possible. I mean Kim Possible can't even take down Shego and Ron can't take down Monkey Fist. What makes you think they can take down the other opponents and then be able to take down Shego and Monkey Fist"

Kim and Ron's faces went red in anger at that comment. Kim just took a deep breath and ignored it; Ron on the other hand wasn't so calm

"I'm sure that I can take you down you arrogant jerk" replied Ron

"Let's calm down Ron, he's not worth it" Kim said as she put her hand on Ron's chest to stop him from advancing.

"You better put your sidekick back in his place"

Now it was Kim who started advancing on Will.

"He's my partner!"

"Ok let's just all calm down. Save the feeling for your training sessions. Security take Will Du away"

Two officers escorted will back to where he originally came from.

"That kid really has a mouth on him" Ron exclaimed.

"I know he is arrogant, but he is one of our best. I have a good idea; let's go down the cafeteria and get some lunch.

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

Kim and Dr. Director sat at a small table in the cafeteria. Meanwhile Ron was in line waiting to get his hands on all of the free food.

"So how long do you expect Ron and I to be here for?"

"If we agree that you should take the entire training time needed with Will, you will be out of here three days before the competition. So you two can prepare and rest"

"Is there anything else we should know about before we train tomorrow?"

"The competition is in three weeks and my informant told me that a text goes out to all of the people who entered. It will be sent out a week before the competition, along with that will come another text. The second text will tell you who your first match will be with"

"There still is a lot we don't know. Where will this take place?"

"It is in an empty warehouse on a farm in the middle of Vermont"

"Should we be worried about someone finding out we're Team Possible?"

"I seriously doubt it, but we are taking all precautions to make sure not one of you gets hurt. We will have a surveillance team constantly listening to you two using state of the art equipment. We also have a group of five armed men in a plane 35,000 feet above the ground, they will perform a halo jump if something goes horribly wrong. We will be ready for anything"

"Wow this is a very big operation just to stop Shego and Monkey Fist"

"We are doing this because if Shego and Monkey Fist get caught they can be put in jail for the rest of their lives. Plus if we have to bring in our team we can also arrest some high priority criminals and put them in jail for some time"

Just then Ron comes over and sits down at the table.

"What have you been talking about?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table carrying a tray filled with a smorgasbord of different foods.

"Just the mission" Dr. Director announced

"Sounds Badical"

"It is. But before I forget…" Dr. Director put two drivers' licenses from the state of California on the table.

"These will be your new Personas for the competition" Kim and Ron took a second to examine the licenses. The pictures on them are them with their new disguises on.

"I look good" Said Ron admiring the pecs on his new alter ego

"I like my red hair more" chimed Kim.

"I had my team professionally Photoshop them. You are now Jordan Wright and Ashley Baker. Kim you are a college gymnast and Ron you are a regular college student who does amateur fights occasionally. You both are honors students at UCLA. And yes, you two are dating.

"Badical"

"Spankin"

"I'm glad you like them"

"_Paging Dr. Director you are needed in the first aid wing immediately"_

"Well that's for me I'mafraid. It was good seeing you two and if you want to get out of here go to the lobby and tell the receptionist you want to go out of tube 92-B it will bring you to the same place you were before you got sucked in"

"Bye Dr. D."

"See you tomorrow Dr. Director"

"Goodbye Team Possible. Make sure you get some rest for tomorrow, you're going to need it."

Dr. Director got up and left the cafeteria.

"It's only one o clock KP. We have the rest of the day to ourselves"

"So what are we still doing here?" Kim said with a slight grin. The two teens left the cafeteria and went to the lobby.

**ABOVE GROUND**

"I still think my stomach is down at the lobby" groaned Ron as he was clutching his stomach after the intense ride.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I will be good after we get some Bueno Nacho"

"I agree I didn't have the chance to eat anything. But I'm still surprised you can find any room to eat after you just ate most of the food in that cafeteria."

"I find it funny that you think I'm not done eating after all these years"

"Well I find it funny that you can make some of the best food ever tasted and you still like to eat at places that have been known to have only 36% beef in their meat"

"You can't hate things that taste good"

"And that is why you eat your nacos and I eat my salad"

The two teens walked to Kim's house where her car was and they drove it to Bueno Nacho.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kim and Ron were on Kim's front porch saying goodbye as usual. The day was a lot of fun except for the part that included spending time at GJ. The two saw a movie and ate out at a nice steakhouse for dinner. Ron didn't even use the children's menu or a coupon this time. The day was just perfect in Kim's mind.

"Goodnight Ron, and thanks for the dinner it was great"

"No problem, It was my treat. Besides I know we might be too tired or not have any time for things like that once training starts tomorrow morning"

"I don't even want to think about that. Tomorrow is going to be a pain"

"On the bright side we will get to train and be together. Besides we can take turn beating up Will Du"

That thought brought a smile to both of their faces

"That sounds like a ton of fun" Kim said with a slight chuckle.

"I call first dibs" both said simultaneously

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Ron said first with a giant grin on his face

"Look who finally stepped up after all these years"

"It's about time"

"Well I'm really tired KP. I think we will need a lot of rest to be ready to deal with Global Justice tomorrow"

"I don't think you or I will ever find the time to get that much sleep"

They both laughed lightly

"Goodnight Ron"

"Goodnight KP"

Both of them did their annual make out session, the tweebs made barfing noises and cootie remarks the entire time. It was an average end to an abnormal day. The only problem would be having to waste a beautiful day at Global Justice the next day.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
